


Blanketforts and Wine

by BinguRani



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinguRani/pseuds/BinguRani
Summary: A blanketfort, some snacks, a bottle of wine, and a special two year anniversary.





	Blanketforts and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned from a series of messages between me and a friend. The gist of it was "Could you imagine having T.O.P whisper rap in your ear?" and thus this one shot was born.

It had been a few weeks since she had seen him. She could definitely say that she was excited for their reunion too. She couldn't help but think that she was the luckiest human on the face of the planet. I mean what were the chances that she'd be a published, top selling author, have her book turned into a movie and live in the country she fell in love with? That was all pretty impressively lucky but add in that she had met him? That he asked her on a date? That they were celebrating their second anniversary? That was even more impressively lucky. 

Meeting Choi Seung Hyun was the icing on the 'this must be a dream' cake that was Snow's life. She had never expected that anything this good could ever happen to her. She had struggled all her life and finally managed to make something of herself when she was in the last year of her twenties. There had been many times when she had questioned if she had simply died and gone to heaven, though she wouldn't be separated from Seung Hyun for weeks at a time if she was in heaven.

Snow stopped her reminiscing as she stood from her chair to leave her office, obviously she wasn't going to get anything else done today. She made her way into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee and while it brewed she turned to lean against the counter, looking out into the living room. Seung Hyun wasn't set to be back until later that evening and Snow had been considering what she should do to surprise him. She wanted to make sure it was something good but that it wouldn't be too tiring. She knew how hard he had worked on this last trip and just wanted to make sure he was comfortable tonight.

Normally Seung Hyun was the one that organized surprises for Snow. He'd randomly send her flowers, a cake, fruit, coffees, etc. when he was out of town for an art exhibit or tour or whatever. He'd even sent a food truck to the movie set when she was consulting. Last year on their anniversary he had organized an entire date without ever telling Snow anything. He bought her an entire outfit, sent a vintage car to pick her up and take her to the restaurant where he had a five course meal prepared. Seung Hyun had given her the most gorgeous snowflake bracelet after dessert. The memory of all his little, and big, surprises made her look down at her wrist and smile while she ran her fingers lovingly over the bracelet.

Suddenly and idea hit Snow like a train. She knew exactly what she was going to do and she needed to hurry or she wasn't going to have the time to make it happen. She sprinted from the kitchen, leaving her freshly brewed coffee forgotten in the pot and headed towards one of her linen closets to grab some sheets and blankets. She made sure to grab ones in matching colors and ran back to the living room. She turned and looked at the fireplace, knowing that it would need to be the central focus, and made a more solid plan in her minds eye. She was going to have to go shopping.

  
  


When Snow finally made it back from shopping she spent around four hours getting ready. She used fishing line to help hold the sheets up to form an almost tent like fort. She laid out her new plush faux fur rug and plush pillows all around the tent. There had to be around thirty large pillows covering almost every inch of the new rug that she had laid out. Snow took a last look around, making sure that the fort walls and pillows were all well in place before running up the stairs to get herself changed and made up.

Snow changed into a red oversized off-the-shoulder Versace sweater that Seung Hyun had bought her on his last trip to France. She hadn't had the opportunity to wear it for him yet so she hoped that he would appreciate this being the first time that she wore it for him. She paired it with some simple black leggings and some light make up. She even left her long hair down instead of pulling it into the messy bun that was ever present when she was working on her new book.

Snow took one last look at herself in her full length mirror, before throwing a hair tie on her wrist opposite of her bracelet, and heading back down the stairs to get the food and wine set up. Luckily, Seung Hyun really liked his sweets so she was able to compensate for that easily with some donuts filled with red bean paste, a few of her favorite macarons, some of their favorite fruits, and some ice cream, which she kept in the freezer for good reason. She cut the fruit quickly and arranged it around the macarons and donuts on a cute tray that she also picked up in her shopping spree, making everything look as elegant as she could. Well, as elegant as donuts, fruit, and macarons can look on an inexpensive tray. She then took out a bottle of white wine that had been gifted to her by her publisher when she had announced her new book idea. Snow wasn't the biggest fan of white wine but she had to admit that Seung Hyun did like his wine and probably would be a bit put off if she had red wine with the desserts.

The thought of Seung Hyun trying to explain why it was better to have white wines with sweeter things made Snow giggle. She'd never forget the look on his face the first time she drank a Pinot Noir with her ice cream in front of him. He looked like she had kicked a puppy or something. Now she would only ignore wine pairings when she was really irritated or alone, she didn't want to have to sit through his wine lecture again.

As she came back to herself, Snow heard the gate at the front of the house close. She quickly ran to set the tray of snacks and wine and glasses down in the blanket fort and came to stand near the foyer so that Seung Hyun would be able to see her when he first came in. She tried to contain her excitement as she heard the passcode being entered into the door, though she was sure that she was going to lose her control soon. The door finally swung open and Seung Hyun made his way into the house with a large bouquet of peonies in hand.

“Annyeong jagiya. What's all this?” Seung Hyun's deep voice was soft as he came over and wrapped his arms around Snow.

“Well, today is our two year anniversary. I figured you'd be tired from your trip so I took it upon myself to build us this home,” Snow proudly stated as she turned to look at the blanket fort with her hands resting on her hips.

“You made us a strong fortress. I couldn't imagine anything more lovely,” Seung Hyun chuckled lightly as he played along. He was glad to know that Snow wasn't upset with him for having been away for so long and that he was so late on their anniversary. “You're the best thing I could have ever asked for.”

“Are you kidding? I'm still debating whether or not I'm dead because I don't think I was ever lucky enough in my life to have met you,” Snow's comment brought Seung Hyun to wrap his arms around her in a back hug and rest his head on her shoulder.

“Don't say that Jagiya. You know you're alive. Don't joke about things like that,” Seung Hyun snuggled his face into the crook of her neck making her squirm a bit from the ticklish feeling.

“Arrasseo Oppa,” Snow said with a light eye roll before turning to hug him back. “You should go get changed into something comfy so we can enjoy the blanket fort I worked so hard to create.”

“Arrasseo. Here these are for you. Don't worry, they're just the tip of the gift pile for today,” Seung Hyun said as he handed over the flowers making Snow roll her eyes more obviously at him.

“I didn't ask for anything. This is far more than enough Oppa,” She replied as the two started to move out of the living room. Her to the kitchen to put the flowers in water and him to the bedroom to change.

“Too bad. I can't help myself when I know it's for you,” Seung Hyun said with a cheeky smile before heading up the stairs.

  
  


When Seung Hyun made his way back downstairs he found Snow in the blanket for with the fire glowing lightly over her. He stopped for a moment in the kitchen to admire the romantic sight. He could feel his heart flutter lightly when she turned to smile at him. There was nothing quite like this for him.

“Oppa, what are you doing?” Snow asked with a giggle.

“Admiring a gorgeous work of art that my girlfriend gifted me for our anniversary,” Seung Hyun smiled lightly back as Snow scrunched up her face in a cringe.

“Stop that! It's too cheesy even for you! Just come over here already! _You know I don't like that stuff,_” Snow cringed again as she watched him chuckle and come into the blanket for with her.

“Jagiya, you know I can't help it. You make me do weird things because I love you so much,” Seung Hyun stated as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Snow readjusted so that she had her back more comfortably rested against his chest and he rested his chin on her left shoulder.

“You're just weird in general Oppa,” Snow replied as Seung Hyun placed light kisses from the crook of her neck to just below her ear. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Hm, how about we just turn on some music? I just want to enjoy your company and this wine that you picked for us,” Seung Hyun responded as he reached for the bottle of wine in front of them.

“Eung. I wanted you to appreciate my wine choice anyways,” Snow giggled again causing Seung Hyun to squeeze her more tightly to him.

“This is a pretty nice wine. Might be a little sweet for the snacks you chose but I appreciate the effort,” Snow rolled her eyes a bit at his analysis of her wine selection. 

“How about you just eat a donut and try the wine rather than getting all analytical on me?” Snow said as she brought the donut to Seung Hyun's lips. He chuckled and Snow took the opportunity to smash the donut into his mouth. He chewed gratefully on the donut, still chuckling lightly at Snow's antics.

“Wah! They're my favorite~!” Seung Hyun sang as he hugged Snow tighter and swayed her back and forth with him.

“I know,” Snow responded as she turned to kiss his cheek. She then reached down and used a remote to turn on some music. Seung Hyun immediately began humming along as he picked up another donut to munch on.

The two munched on the fruit and donuts and macarons until they were all gone. They cuddled and listened to the music and just entirely enjoyed each others company. By the time the wine was gone the two were laying down. Seung Hyun lightly played with Snow's hair as his hums became more pronounced. His deep voice started to form coherent words and Snow couldn't help but to smile.

“Uri saranghaji marayo ajigeun jal morejanhayo, sasil jogeumeun duryoun geoya geudae mianhaeyo. Uri yaksokhaji marayo naeireun tto moreujanhayo. Hajiman I mal maneun jinsimiya, geudae johahaeyo,” Seung Hyun sang with his deep voice as he nuzzled a bit deeper into Snow's hair.

“I always love it when you sing for me,” Snow mumbled lightly.

“Oh really? I guess I'll have to sing more then,” Seung Hyun's voice came out as a deep whisper in Snow's ear. It sent shivers down her spine and he didn't fail to notice it. “Or maybe I should just keep whispering in your ear. You seem to really enjoy it.”

“Or you... you could rap,” Snow was a bit embarrassed to ask but he hadn't ever rapped for her when they were like this. He'd sang for her a few ties but it hadn't been anything quite like this.

“Oh you like it when I rap? I guess I could do that for you,” Seung Hyun chuckled a bit more and pulled Snow even closer so that his lips were only millimeters away from her ear. He reached down and grabbed the remote and changed the song until it came up with an instrumental version of Baby Good Night. He rapped the whole song, even GD's parts, and lightly dragged his hands down Snow's body as she melted into his touch.

When the song ended Snow turned around in his arms and wrapped her own around him as tightly as she could. She looked up into his gorgeous face and brought her hand up to caress his cheek. Seung Hyun turned his head and kissed her palm before grabbing her hand in his own and kissing all of her fingers. When he turned his face to her again their eyes met. They stared deep into each others eyes as small smiles made their way onto both their faces.

“I love you Choi Seung Hyun,” Snow said as she brought her hand back to his face.

“I love you Maddox Snow,” Seung Hyun replied as he leaned in to place his lips gently on Snow's.

“Oh, there's ice cream in the freezer,” Snow said as they pulled apart.

“Oh really? Well I'm pretty sure there's something somewhere with your name on it anyways. I'll go get that for you and grab us some ice cream. How about you pick a movie now?” Seung Hyun said as he kissed Snow's forehead and got up.

“Okay, hurry back,” Snow said as she crawled over to the side of the blanket fort that opened to the bookcase of dvd's.

  
  


Seung Hyun made his way back to the fort with two bowls of ice cream and a small box in his pocket. He was happy to see Snow bundled up in the fluffiest blanket she owned facing the TV. She always looked like a cat when she was cuddled up like that and it made Seung Hyun smile. He sat down and handed a bowl to her.

“Eat your ice cream Jagiya. I have something special for you when we're done,” Snow rolled her eyes at him but still took a bite of her ice cream.

“I didn't ask for anything Oppa. Jjinja. You don't have to buy me things,” Seung Hyun poked her cheek and gave her a pointed look. Snow rolled her eyes again knowing that this was his way of telling her to just let him do what he wants. “Fine but you can't complain about all my gifts either. Ever.”

“I promise but you have to sincerely let me buy you things without complaint,” Seung Hyun gave a serious look that looked much less serious as he took a big bite of ice cream.

“Okay I promise,” Snow said with a laugh as he scrunched up his face because of a brain freeze.

The two love birds ate their ice cream and finished their movie. As the credits rolled Seung Hyun pulled the box out of his pocket and rolled it in his hands a few times. He was a bit nervous about how Snow was going to react to it. He had planned a whole speech for her but when he was looking at her it was impossible for him to remember it. When Snow looked at him he just lost all train of thought.

“What is it Oppa?” Snow asked him.

“Well... this gift... this gift is a bit special,” Seung Hyun gripped the box in his hand and looked Snow directly in the eye. “I want the world to know how much I love you and more importantly I want you to know how much I love you. You're everything I could have ever asked for and I'm so glad that I somehow found you after everything that has happened in the past. I couldn't have ever hoped for anything so special in my life. I love you Snow.”

“Oppa,” Snow gasped out as Seung Hyun opened the box for her. Inside were a set of rings. Couple rings. They were a snowflake designed diamond ring and a thick band with diamond snowflakes around it. They were gorgeous.

“I really hope that you'll wear this and show the world how much I love you,” Snow didn't even bother trying to answer, she simply held out her hand and nodded. Seung Hyun placed the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss. Snow then took the band and placed it on Seung Hyun's finger.

“I love you so very very much,” Snow said as she moved over to sit on Seung Hyun's lap.

“Jagiya, I love you more than anything in the world,” Seung Hyun's deep voice whispered in her ear before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

All in all it was a pretty good second anniversary. Snow and Seung Hyun could have been happier. The rings on their fingers were a gleaming proof of their promise to tackle the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja'Lesa I really hope you like this! A whole lot of work to make this fluffy thing... I'm not a fluff writer, angst is my forte but I would hope that everyone like this!


End file.
